Rivelnesh
"I've been on this Earth for the same amount of time as many other ones like us such as Kilarth and Tyrath and our kind has been on Earth for centuries. But I've never, ever met such a beautiful beast as you." Firroth about Rivelnesh. Rivelnesh is a dragon that features in Defenders of Earth. She is the main heroic dragon in Monsters and Girls and eventually becomes the mate of Firroth and the mother of Zihuskath and Khaxuza, both of whom she and Firroth outlive. Appearance Many dragons are given quite minimal detail in order to increase their fear factor (like in the case of Sovmulnaar, Inhusrelun and many others) but Rivelnesh is one of the few dragons to be described in the same amount of detail as other dragons in the series the minute she enters the series: Small scarlet eyes sit graciously within Rivelnesh's soft, rounded skull, which gives her a sympathetic looking appearance. Several tendrils sit atop her head, just above her wide, round ears. Several small fan-like skin and bone structures runs down the sides of each of her jaw lines. Her nose is thin and has two thin, curved nostrils and there's a small horn on her chin. A few large teeth poke out from the side of her mouth and reveal only a fraction of the terror hiding inside. A thick neck runs down from her head and into a muscular body. The top of Rivelnesh's body is covered in thick Cerulean scales and rows of small fan-like growths runs down her spine. Its bottom is covered in scale-like skin and is colored differently than the rest of her body. Six thick limbs carry her body and allow Rivelnesh to stand dignified and intimidating. Each limb has 5 digits, each of which end in thorny claws seemingly made of bone. Magnificent wings grow starting from her shoulders and end at the lower end of her back. The wings are somewhat triangular, the edges of the skin inside the wings are tattered and damaged and sharp, spiky scales cover the top of each visible bone. Her thick tail ends in a gentle point and is covered in the same thick scales as her body. Personality Any woman in literature whether they are real like Lady Blue or Vixen or made by the wiki founder are known for their strong will and fighting spirit (apart from Emma Irwin) and Rivelnesh is no different. She is depicted as having a large compassion for humanity but it doesn't alter the fact she will defend her family. Rivelnesh is also shown to be a motherly character but also a fiercely defensive one as shown when Sarmeyzmal returns for revenge and secondly when Cennuth kills their daughters, she and Firroth kill him in retaliation. Powers and abilities Owing to her muscular physique, Rivelnesh is depicted as a powerful and determined fighter and unlike most dragons, is shown to be able to stand on her hind legs for a longer amount of time, about far longer than a bear in fact as she is able to fight Sovmulnaar after throwing him up and down all while stood on her legs. Unfortunately, while she is a powerful fighter, Rivelnesh lacks the agility possessed by Sovmulnaar and even her own mate which also leads to her being held prisoner by the much larger Sarmeyzmal. On top of that, she can also fly while standing up which she does by speed walking, then running, before leaning forwards and her wings kicking in. Defenders of Earth Monsters and Girls: Like the monsters depicted in Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster, Rivelnesh and Sovmulnaar are first mentioned in a prediction made by Vixen Alexandra Zhivkova who states: ""The original fight was combating an alien invasion; this fight shall be between the forces of Venia and Nelarth. On Venia's side is another blue dragon; Rivelnesh. And her opponent..." she continued in a relatively rambling tone, especially when she mentioned "This fight shall be between the forces of Venia and Nelarth.". Alexandra spoke the name of Rivelnesh in a normal tone but when it came to her opponent, named it with a huge amount of emphasis: Who was the name of Rivelnesh's enemy? "Sovmulnaar!" Alexandra replied." Her roar is heard after Sovmulnaar destroys Baku, Qusar and Lankaran and she finally appears physically to confront her enemy. At first, he tries to blow her over and attacks her with mouth attacks but Rivelnesh retaliates and gives him a taste of his own medicine. Rivelnesh even attacks one of Sovmulnaar's wings but he still takes off and attacks her up close with more beam attacks before coming in and pushing her onto her back and jumping on her. However, she gets up and seeing Sovmulnaar take off, grabs his tail and throws him up and down like a yo yo five times and throws him away. But her enemy gets back up again and prepares to strangle Rivelnesh causing her to bleed from her mouth and considering the size of Sovmulnaar's claws, it is described as a miracle that her throat is still intact and she doesn't bleed from her throat. For all of Sovmulnaar's force, Rivelnesh however still manages to break free from her foe's grasp and while she lets him live, she does not let him live once he gains altitude after she shreds Sovmulnaar's wings; all of this fight is also fought on her hind legs. With Sovmulnaar gone, Rivelnesh takes off herself and flies onward to Baku. Inside Baku, Rivelnesh explores it on her hind legs again and despite being on Venia's side and having a lot more compassion for humanity than some other heroic kaiju like Seslinian, creates even more damage to Baku than Sovmulnaar and is also described as finishing what he started. But it is Sovmulnaar's presence that distracts Rivelnesh as he appears in the sky and comes flies towards her. Continuing the fight, Rivelnesh is constantly attacked and even blasted under rubble but she still survives and attacks Sovmulnaar; the dragon soon stops fighting Rivelnesh and decides to take her prisoner and zaps her with energy bolts from his wings. A helpless Rivelnesh is flown over the Caspian Sea, yet manages to get free and fly away to the Caucasus Mountains, back home. Invaders and Wives: Rivelnesh makes her second consecutive appearance in Defenders in the story Invaders and Wives; following the end of Monsters and Girls, she is first seen as a shadowy figure heading towards the Caucasus Mountains which also causes many of the dragon inhabitants to react with both fear and hostility in case she is an enemy. It is not until she gets closer does Rivelnesh's powerful physique get revealed. At first when she lands, Rivelnesh attracts the attention of about four dragons including her leader and while he does not meet her, Firroth. It is also Firroth who becomes attracted to her but decides now is the wrong time to meet her up close and decides on doing it when they are alone. That time comes after she kills and eats a Caspian goat, all the while with Firroth watching her eat it and it is here where she engages in another telepathic conversation where he tells her: "I've been on this Earth for the same amount of time as many other ones like us such as Kilarth and Tyrath and our kind has been on Earth for centuries. But I've never, ever met such a beautiful beast as you." In the previous story written by the wiki founder in the form of Outback Vixen, Rivelnesh's spin off counterpart Mallauxula expressed fear towards Seslinian, but in her second consecutive appearance Rivelnesh expresses annoyance at Firroth and further accuses him of trying to seduce her. Despite her irritation with him, there is one aspect of Firroth that Rivelnesh admires; he is a dragon who will not give up and though she is not a dragon to give up either, she refuses to carry on her irritation with Firroth and instead the pair grow attraction to each other, even sharing the same territory. An original draft would have featured Firroth and Rivelnesh encounter Sarmeyzmal together, but it was scrapped owing to issues with fitting Quenth and Firroth into the scene so instead the scene is re-written. It still exists but this time, Rivelnesh encounters Sarmeyzmal by herself. Like Rivelnesh herself, Sarmeyzmal casts a huge shadow over the Caucasus Mountains and lands almost as if he is forcing her away from a meal. As he arrives, Sarmeyzmal is believed to either change Rivelnesh to the dark side or take her as her own mate, both sides she refuses resulting in a fight in which Sarmeyzmal is stabbed in the stomach but still manages to recover to force her into Quenth's grasp. With Rivelnesh as his prisoner, Sarmeyzmal finishes the blow by pressing his front leg on her side and neck until she surrenders. Her defeat at the grasp of her two enemies also makes Rivelnesh feel embarrassed because of being one of Venia's finest warriors and yet managing a defeat at the grasp of Quenth and Sarmeyzmal. As the prisoner of Quenth and Sarmeyzmal, she is later revealed to Firroth in Quenth's grasp and in a telepathic conversation warns Firroth to keep away but Quenth silences her. This sparks a hostile reaction from Firroth who then blasts Quenth, releasing Rivelnesh and enabling her to fight alongside him. Together, the pair are able to force Quenth to retreat and drive Sarmeyzmal back to the Himalayas; but Quenth is still out in the open. Firroth and Rivelnesh actually manage to fight together with both forcing Quenth to collapse after gashing his wings. Yet, Quenth does not care and instead regenerates his wings before attacking the dragons again; it's not until the pair attack Quenth at the same time is he forced into a retreat. After Quenth and Sarmeyzmal are driven away from the Caucasus Mountains, Firroth asks Rivelnesh if they were the first dragons she fought. She replies no and states that she once fought Sovmulnaar and the ones that they just fought are the first dragons that Nelarth sent to capture her; furthermore, Rivelnesh expresses fear that Nelarth may send other dragons to capture her or even kill her. Upon hearing this, Firroth declares he will not let that happen and tells Rivelnesh he will protect her as much as he can. She thanks him and also becomes as assertive as him; but Firroth wants to go a step further and make Rivelnesh Queen of the East which will mean her becoming his mate. Firroth vs. Sarmeyzmal: See Also * Mallauxula, Red Vixen previously held prisoner by another villain (Jomnune) and later becomes the mate of Seslinian. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Heroes